


Game Over

by Cid_Raines



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Oneshot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cid_Raines/pseuds/Cid_Raines
Summary: His time is up. But he'll choose how he goes.





	Game Over

The world around him was slipping away, and all he was aware of was a vague, untraceable happiness. His limbs felt like liquid as he raised the blade, a small smile playing across his lips.

“You said you recognised the madness for what it was…”

His shoulders began to heave as he dissolved into soft chuckles.

“But you can’t recognise anything. Not anymore, at least.”

His eyes fell upon the sword in his hand, and he began to laugh more hysterically, though no mirth could be heard in his voice.

“Because you’re dead.”

He heard the sound of a footstep behind him, could hear chortling, but he didn’t turn. His maniacal grin stretched, and he extended his arm before him, placing the tip of his blade against the vein that bulged beneath his skin.

“And now I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is dark. Don't know how I feel about this. It just came to me. I really wish we could've seen Ravus going insane in XV because after all the dude went through there's no way he could be even slightly mentally stable.


End file.
